Raging Storms
by Darth Ewan
Summary: A Padawan faces losing his Master and best friend.


Title: Raging Storms  
Disclaimer: The Star Wars characters that are portrayed in this story are the property of George Lucas, not me. I will try not to forget to return them when I am finished with them. ;)  
Author: Darth Ewan  
Timeframe: During the Clone Wars

Rating: PG (I think)  
Summary: A Padawan faces losing his Master and best friend.

The skies out side were steadily darkening; they threatened to unleash their fury on anyone foolish enough to stand in its way. It felt like the same type of fury that my Master and I tried to stand up against over five hours ago. Had it really only been mere hours? It seemed like days had passed since I first sat here at my Master's side. The healers had rushed him to surgery where they tried to repair the damage as best they could for two hours. After that, they kept him in a bacta tank for another 2 hours, and then they brought him here. I haven't left his side since and I don't intend to leave until he wakes up again.

The man could yell at me for not being quick enough or even denounce me as his Padawan; I don't care as long as he opens his eyes. I remember a few days after I first became his Padawan; I overheard a few female Knights and senior Padawans talking about him. They said he had such amazing eyes, eyes that seemed to change colors like the weather on Moadandine. I remember going home and watching his eyes the entire day. They were right his eyes seemed to change. Sometimes they looked blue, almost like mine, other times they were green, and on a few occasions, I have witnessed a gray color. I have never been able to determine whether his eyes changed do to his emotions or simply because of reflecting other colors like the green grass of The Room of a Thousand Fountains. The mystery had lost its importance to me over the years, but the man never will.

The man's skin, as he lied motionless on the sleep couch, was so very pale that if not for the steady rise and fall of his chest I would fear I've already lost him. He has become so much more to me than just a Master. He is the brother I never had, but always wanted. He is the friend that is always there when I need him. He is the words of wisdom that hold my temper in check when the wars threaten to claim my sanity. And I so desperately need to see those changeable eyes open and hear his accented words of wisdom and assurance. Even his dry humor that he has a knack for using in the strangest of situations would be music to my ears right now.

"Master, wake up," I plead as rain begins to pelt the window. Drops of rain slide down the smooth transparent surface in an imitation of the tears that run down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Master. I tried to reach you in time, I did. Please don't leave me." I can hear the desperation in my voice, but I don't care.

The healers said he's in a coma and may never wake up, however, I just can't accept that. I've already lost my mother; I can't lose my brother too. A loud rumble tells me that the fury is beginning to take hold avidly as flashes of light brighten the darkened afternoon. A child somewhere down the hall cries, I can sense her fear of the storm, but I cannot bring my self to go to her and console her in her time of need, when I too am in need of consolation. The raging storm and fearful young girl are of no concern when my own fears are gripping my heart with an iron grasps that threatens to squeeze the life out of me as my brother sleeps. He sleeps without concern for the fury outside the windows. And it is my fault.

I wasn't there to save my mother from the Sand People, and I wasn't fast enough to save him from the explosion that has already claimed the lives of five clones. The healers were surprised that he had made it this far, but he is a fighter, he always has been. I have tried to tell my self that he will be fine that I will see his changeable eyes again and hear his feeble attempts at humor that I have come to appreciate so much. I would never admit that fact to him though.

My Master would not want me to blame my self; he would tell me there was nothing I could have done. But there was a lot I could have been done. I could have been at his side as I should have been instead of trying to help Captain Cody. I should have sensed the danger sooner, so I could have warned him and the clones that the building they were hiding behind was about to explode.

"Anakin," an oddly familiar voice whispered, but I didn't want to hear anymore bad news from the healers. I continued to stare at the storm that raged out side like my emotions inside of me.

"Ani," the whispered voice persisted, but instead I watched in awe as the storm suddenly stopped. Sunlight slowly began to shine through the window, illuminating the beads of raindrops that still clung to the glass. Everything seemed calm. The storm had gone just as suddenly as it had come.

"Padawan," the whispered voice seemed to growl. Finally, I looked away from the window. I looked down at My Master before turning to look at the doorway where I was sure the pesky healer was standing.

As I stared at the empty doorway, my eyes grew wide and my head whipped around to look at my Master, so fast I thought I would get a headache. "Master," I said as a pair of green eyes looked at me. He was smiling. The man had nearly left me forever and he's smiling. And that smile was contagious, for I found that I too was grinning. Just as the storm outside had suddenly subsided, the storm raging inside of me was now beginning to calm as well. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was going to be fine.


End file.
